


P.O.S - Shadow Yukiko's Butch Knight Doll

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [13]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Yukiko desires Shadow Chie to be more than her best friend... And even her beloved.





	P.O.S - Shadow Yukiko's Butch Knight Doll

Shadow Chie walked into the castle throne room, seeing Shadow Yukiko in her pink dress, sitting on her throne.  
“Hello there, Chie.” She greeted. “How is my butch knight doing?”  
“Your butch knight is doing good.” Shadow Chie smiled back. “Your other self come through here yet?”  
“Oh, not yet.” She replied. “She still thinks she beat me...”  
“Oh? So she has come through at least once” Shadow Chie smiled slyly.  
“Yes, yes.” She nodded. “How about you?”  
“Oh no, no, not yet” Shadow Chie smirked.  
“Are you planning something?” She giggled.  
“Hmmm... Maybe making Chie my slave or something when she gets here.” Shadow Chie laughed evilly. “Lock the doors behind me when she comes in so her precious friends cannot rescue her!”  
“Chie... Do you want to know how I keep this beautiful?” She smiled, waving her hair for attention, before looking directly at Shadow Chie. “Or is someone of your type more into... boyish looks?”  
“Good question...” Shadow Chie replied, thinking. “I'm kinda more into boyish looks I think. That’s why I look like this.”  
“Oh, then you're not interested?” Shadow Yukiko smiled seductively, standing up from her throne and getting into a sexy pose sticking her tongue out.  
“I... Am interested Yukiko.” Shadow Chie replied. “How do you keep so gorgeous?”  
“My skin is plastic.” She explained. “My insides are cogs and gears. “I am a clockwork doll, like tales of old.”  
“You're a doll?!” Shadow Chie gasped. “Aren't you supposed to be her shadow?”  
“Naoto's shadow is a robot.” She said.  
“That's... true.” Shadow Chie nodded. “But why are you clockwork?”  
“To be eternally young, to always be working.” Shadow Yukiko explained.  
“You do look young... so it is working.” Shadow Chie admitted. “But who did this to you? Because it is impossible doing this yourself.”  
Shadow Yukiko grinned chuckling. “I just was this way.”  
Shadow Chie walked near the steps leading to Shadow Yukiko’s throne, not sure what to say.  
“Do you not like this? D-Does my existence scare you?” Shadow Yukiko said softly.  
“I... I don't know...” Shadow Chie said honestly. “Naoto is robotic because she is a scientist so that’s not scary...”  
“I'm scary to you?” Shadow Yukiko said upset.  
“Yukiko...” Shadow Chie began, sighing honestly as she looked down at the ground. “A little.”  
“Oh Chie...” Shadow Yukiko smirked, chuckling. “Don't be scared. I'll make you like me.”  
Shadow Chie looked back up confused, taking a step back. “Wh-What?”  
“I’ll make you a wind up doll!” Shadow Yukiko shouted grinning. “Yes, like me, but weaker!”  
Shadow Chie looked frightened, taking steps back towards the door.  
“I can control when you walk, talk and think then!” Shadow Yukiko grinned more.  
Shadow Chie moved to near the door, terrified. “I’m powerful. I cannot be weak... You’re scaring me. Maybe I should come back a different time...”  
Shadow Yukiko snapped her fingers, making the door shut and lock. Shadow Chie turned around, running to the door as she tried to smash it down with her fists and kicks. Shadow Yukiko laughed evilly, moving downstairs. She removed her pink dress, her pale, plastic flesh gleaming from the windows light. Shadow Chie heard the footsteps getting closer, banging on the door as she turned around slowly.  
“Yukiko... What are you doing!?” She gasped, screaming.  
“Don't worry... You'll be happy soon.” Shadow Yukiko said happily, walking closer to Shadow Chie. “You'll be the first in my collection!”  
Shadow Chie was so scared at her unusual behaviour; she put her fists up ready to fight.  
“Yukiko. Get away from me... Please...” She said.  
She tried to be confident as she ran to the side of the room, away from the door. Shadow Yukiko kept walking towards her, ripping off skin from her hand, revealing a metal frame.  
“What happened to the tough butch knight?” Shadow Yukiko smirked cheekily.  
“Don’t... Make me fight you...” She replied, putting her fists up more in front of her. “Don't come any closer! I mean it!”  
“Ah... So you aren't brave or strong at all. Just a liar!” Shadow Yukiko sighed shouting.  
Shadow Chie stepped back more, getting angry before tripping up on the carpet and spraining her ankle. She laid on the floor in pain as Shadow Yukiko walked up to her, sitting on her front hard.  
“Yukiko. Stop at once!” Shadow Chie said, putting her fists back up weakly.  
Shadow Yukiko stuck her feet on her arms so Shadow Chie couldn’t move them. She stuck one of her hands over Shadow Chie’s mouth.  
“Shhh...” Shadow Yukiko smiled as Shadow Chie tried to speak. “I am going to make you all better... For me of course.”  
She laughed evilly before opening her mouth, revealing some gooey liquid drip from her mouth. She removed her hand from Shadow Chie’s mouth and quickly pressed her mouth against Shadow Chie’s. Shadow Chie’s eyes widened as she felt the weird gooey liquid pour into her throat. She tried to not swallow, trying with all her strength to get Shadow Yukiko to stop. But it was no use. She felt the liquid enter her body as her body began to freeze and tense up, changing somehow. The gooey liquid tasted weird as it ran through her entire body. Shadow Yukiko stopped kissing her, wiping the gooey substance from her mouth as she continued to sit on her.  
“Just let this flow through your body for a week.” Shadow Yukiko smirked. “I’ll be here all week. Not like you can move anyway.”  
She laughed as she stared into Shadow Chie’s eyes, seeing them slowly go blank...

A week passed. Shadow Yukiko sat on her throne. On the floor, sat down beside her feet was her new clockwork knight and doll: Shadow Chie. Shadow Chie was now a pale doll with a blank expression on her face. Shadow Yukiko smiled down at her, stroking her plastic face.  
“Isn't this better, my brave knight?” She giggled.  
“Yes my Princess.” Shadow Chie responded.  
“Tell me how you are enjoying this.” She smiled.  
“I love to be under your power. Your control...” Shadow Chie responded. “Obedient and only to function when you desire me to my Princess.”  
“Stand up and turn around my doll.” She commanded. “You will dance for me.”  
“Yes my Princess.” Shadow Chie obeyed.  
She stood up in front of her, exposing her back, which now had a fitted windup key. Shadow Yukiko grabbed the key and turned it all the way round multiple times. After this, Shadow Chie began to dance slowly, raising one foot up in the air like a ballerina. She kept turning dancing smiling with her “  
“Tell me your main purpose.” Shadow Yukiko demanded.  
“To be your clockwork doll...” Shadow Chie obeyed. “Obey and be controlled by my Princess.”  
“Who do you protect?” She smirked.  
“You Princess.” Shadow Chie replied. “Only you.”  
“Good girl. You're going to help me get more dolls!” She smirked.  
"Yes my Princess." Shadow Chie obeyed. "Anything you command."  
"Whose life is most important?" Shadow Yukiko asked.  
"Only yours my Princess." Shadow Chie replied.  
"That's a good doll." Shadow Yukiko grinned. "Stop dancing and kneel to me!"  
"Yes my Princess." Shadow Chie listened.  
She stopped dancing and knelt right on front of her princess.  
"Time for my foot bath." Shadow Yukiko said.  
"Yes my Princess." Shadow Chie replied. "Shall I get the bucket this time or not?"  
"Bucket." Shadow Yukiko smirked.  
"Yes my Princess." Shadow Chie obeyed.  
She walked into the kitchen, walking over to the cupboard. She grabbed a bucket, filling it up with water. She walked back to the throne Shadow Yukiko was sitting on. She knelt back down in front of her princess, placing the bucket on the floor in front of them. She grabbed a sponge, dipping it in the bucket of water and started to wash Shadow Yukiko's feet in front of her. She crossed her legs, looking down at her clockwork doll, smirking evilly at her.  
"Good doll." Shadow Yukiko smiled, leaning her head back as Shadow Chie washed her feet for hours.  
'This will be amazing with more dolls in my collection.' Shadow Yukiko thought giggling cutely to herself.


End file.
